The undeniable truth
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: one day in potions class doing family trees, Hermione gets the shock of her life. for starters she has a half-brother, and two her whole life has been a lie the so called leader of the light is darker then anyone seems to mention.
1. Chapter 1

**HERMIONE P.O.V**

* * *

The day was off to a fantastic start, until Dean Thomas reminded Ron and Harry about our double potions period after lunch. I swear all they do is either talk about Quidditch or complain about Professor Snape. Wait no I'm wrong they do one other thing, complain about Drao Malfoy and his band of Slytherins.

"Bloody Hell, Snape's probably going to torture us, then give us double the amount of homework then the Slytherins"

Ron said while basically inhaling his food. I swear even though he claims his eating habits have gotten better, he stills eats like it's his first time seeing food.

"Stop over-reacting Ron, Professor Snape is not the bad neither are some of the Slytherins for that matter" I say while rolling my eyes. Honestly their so childish over these kinds of things.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you can't seriously be saying what I think your saying?" Harry says while looking at me like I said I was trying out for the Quidditch team.

"What can't Mione seriously be saying" said a voice from behind me I turn around and its none other than Fred Weasley.

Fred is something else him and George are inseparable so it's weird seeing him alone, but it's definitely Fred, they might be identical but there are some traits that they do not share, I can see Ron and Harry try to figure out which twin it is.

"That Snape and his pet Slytherins aren't that bad, tell her George, tell her their all bad and she needs to stay away from them!" Harry yells while Ron glares at me.

I'm not surprised he got the name wrong, the twins always get mistaken for each-other I don't know how they feel about it, but taking one look at Fred's frowning face I can tell he doesn't like it

"Harry, that's Fred not George" I tell him while he and Ron look confused I look over at Fred who is now sitting beside me and I can see he's trying not to smile.

"Don't be stupid that's not Fred like Harry said, its George, believe me Hermione I know my own brother." Ron said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Honestly sometimes I wonder what goes on in their heads, or if they ever hear themselves speak?

"Ron" I say softly not trying to start another fight "I'm not saying you don't know your own brother I'm just saying trust me, it's Fred, not George."

I really hope this doesn't start a fight, but knowing Harry and Ron, it might. I mean Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon and Harry normally takes Ron side in everything and vice-versa with Ron. I am wondering tough why Fred didn't correct him, he's just sitting there quietly eating his lunch.

"Blimey Hermione I think Ron might know his family better than you" Harry said probably preparing for a fight.

"I mean we understand you're a buck-tooth know-it-all but Bloody Hell this is my family I know what I'm talking about Hermione." Ron started yelling towards the end.

I can't believe he said all of that because I corrected him. He knows how I feel about my teeth and he just had to bring it all up. I feel like running away but something in Fred's face stops me

"RON, THAT IS ENOUGH, SHE WAS RIGHT YOU IDIOT" Fred yelled at him startling all three of us, and others who were sitting near us.

"But George" Ron looked so confused, so did Harry but then I saw him thinking about what happened and about what Fred said, so he's probably pieced together that it's actually Fred.

"I'm not George you bloody wanker I'm Fred, Hermione has been trying to tell you this and instead of asking me, you start to yell at her." uh-oh his was starting to rise. and Ron looked absolutely murderous at being called out in public

"AND" he continued now yelling "EVEN GOING AS FAR AS TO INSULT HER BLOODY HELL RON" Fred looked at me and gave me a huge smile as though he hadn't just screamed at Ron.

"Hermione, how did you know it was me, as opposed to George?" he asked me still smiling but looking a tad-bit confused about how I knew when his own brother didn't.

"Fred, you and George may be identical, but I can tell you apart, it's actually very simple, see where George tends to call me Hermione, like mostly everyone else."

I pause choosing my words. "While you have the tendency to call me Mione" I conclude looking around.

Just then the bell rang and Ron stormed off with Harry running to catch up and cool him down. Great now Rons mad, and here I thought this was going to be a good day.

"Want a walk to potions Mione?" Fred asks me while smiling. "I'm alright, oh and Fred?" I call as he starts to walk away to his class. Or probably more arcuately to find George.

"Yeah?" he asks me looking slightly confused "Thank you" I say softly and turn and start my walk to potions. Maybe today still could be a good day who knows.

* * *

When I arrive at potions there are no empty seats, except next to Draco Malfoy. I start walking towards the seat, and to my surprise, he actually beckons me over to join him, that's weird, I mean yeah, I've studied with him in the library but we've never publicly said or done anything like that it was always when no one else was in the library.

"Hey" he said quietly moving his stuff off now my side of the shared table. I hope Harry and Ron are to mad right now to pay attention to where and who I'm sitting with.

"Quiet you noisy brats, class has started" Snape said as he came in with a swift of his black robes already somehow, writing the lesson on the board.

"Today, class, we will be learning to make a potion that will write your family tree for you, regardless of any obliviations, adoptions or deaths. Stemma familia potion lets you create a large family tree, this is a very easy potion, so even you Longbottom" - He sneered the name - "should be able to get this right, at the end of class I will take a look at your parchment and grade. it you can begin" He barked the last part.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"Alright class, line up and hand in your papers" I walk up to hand Snape my paper and trip on my way, so by the time I get to Snape I'm the second last in line, by the time I see him all the other students got their results, except Harry who's behind me, I turn and give him a small smile but he doesn't return it.

"Granger! Pay attention" Professor Snape sneers at me, he snatches my parchment away from me and pricked my finger. Drops of blood splattered the parchment and it began to take form.

"Potter lets go" Snape said as soon as I moved. I looked down at my parchment and screamed.

"What the bloody hell Granger" Snape yelled above my screaming. This cannot be happening my parents told my I'm adopted, they told me Dumbledore brought me to them. But of all the witches and wizards why did it have to be them, I looked at my parchment one more time to make sure its right.

* * *

Name – Hermione Lapis Black

* * *

Mother – Bellatrix Black

Blood status – Pure

Children - one

Alive

* * *

Father – James Black (Nee Potter)

Blood status – Pure

Children – two

Alive

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS PROFESSER, SOME KIND OF TRICK" Harry started to yell, I knew what he was yelling about but I haven't processed that part yet.

"Oh, for Salazar sake give me your parchments" Snape said to a fuming Harry and a shocked me, I honestly cannot believe that Harry is my half brother.

"Potter leave, Granger stay" Snape said. He sounds very confused about all this oh god, I wonder what Harry thinks of all this especially his father being alive, and having a child with Bellatrix. And that child being me.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about not posting anything, a lot has happened but I SWEAR to you my loyal followers I will post a new chapter to** _Klaus's daughter._ **A** **t least ten more chapters are expected and maybe a squeal. (Who knows)** **And I will continue posting chapters for this story i hope you all like it remember to R &R**

 **Lots of love - Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I WON THE PLOT THAT'S ALL. NO PROFIT WAS MADE OFF OF THIS. ALL CHARACTERS OOC. THIS IS AN AU.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 **Recap**

* * *

"Potter leave, Granger stay" Snape said. He sounds very confused about all this oh god, I wonder what Harry thinks of all this especially his father being alive and having a child with Bellatrix. And that child being me.

* * *

 **This time**

* * *

I can't believe it. No! I won't believe it, it must be some sort of trick, I probably brewed the potion wrong.

"Ms. Granger, I believe I told you to stay where do you think you are going" Professor Snape said very quiet, but very forceful at the same time. "Sir, it must be a mistake, I probably brewed the potion wrong, where is no way that I'm related to Harry, or that Bellatrix LeStrange is my mother, James Potter died while married to Lily Evans" Snape winces at the name "Also, I'm younger then Harry how would that work. It makes no sense Professor"

I say while still packing up my things determined not to look him in the eyes, because the truth is, I know the potion isn't wrong I brewed it perfectly I just can't handle this, Harry will hate me now and Ron flies off the handle over everything.

"Ms. Granger this will all make sense in a moment now would you Sit Down" He said the last part with so much force I bolted into a chair. "Now, I advise you to listen and I pray to dear Salazar that you hold your tongue until I am finished speaking, I will need an oath from you, however, is that acceptable? And in return I shall make one as well" He says while holding out his wand and extending his left arm.

I can't believe he's actually making an oath, this must be very serious, and that thought alone worries me. "I, Severus Tobias Snape swear to tell you the truth about all matters concerning this" He motions with his head that I am also to extend my arm. "And in return for me doing this do you Hermione Lapis Black promise to hear everything I say to you with an open mind not clouded with hatred?"

He asks me.

"I swear" I tell him, and I mean it, I want to know everything. "Alright I'll start at the beginning, your parents Bellatrix Black and James Potter met when we all went to Hogwarts together, by our fifth year they were in love. Dumbledore however did not like that at all, he hated the idea of Gryffindors and Slytherins dating, but your parents would not separate like all the others, they really loved each other."

He paused allowing me to digest this information, I always thought James and Lily got together in their fifth year. "They were smart however and they cooked up a plan to fool Dumbledore, they pretended to break up and James got with Lily Evans, and fooled everyone even his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin into believing he truly loved Lily and was on Dumbledore's side"

"He wasn't?" I gasped out knowing I'm not supposed to interrupt but I couldn't help it. Snape looked at me softly however and said "No he wasn't, While your father was fooling everyone after Hogwarts he and your mom got married, she looked beautiful at their wedding, she wanted to wear black, but the Dark Lord insisted on her wearing traditional white." "Voldemort was there?" I saw his eye flash in annoyance, one interruption he could take, not two. "Yes, he conducted their ceremony, they were very loyal to him.

When your parents found out that Bellatrix was pregnant it was the happiest day of their lives, the Dark Lord was made your Godfather, he had already claimed you as his heir to the throne, you were to be, among other things, The Dark Princess, Slytherins chosen Heir, James also knew that Lily was having a child but he did not care much for her or the child anytime he could he would get away to be with your mother and you, when you were born.

They showered you in gifts, you were always such a happy baby. I remember you used to call me Uncle Sev, you loved your parents and you were extremely close to the Dark Lord he loved you as well, he would plan surprises for you and ensure you were the most happy when you were with him, you were the only one ever allowed to call him tom. You also got along very well with Draco, seeing as you guys are cousins.

Everything was going the best it had been in a while Until the day you were stolen" A shadow crept onto his face and his eyes darkened. "It was your fifth birthday party, you and Draco were chasing each other, exploring the manor when the Order showed up and kidnapped you while you were separated from Draco just for a moment, to this day he still blames himself. Your father went to Lily's house to demand where you were, while Your mother went to the Aurous Frank and Alice Longbottom to demand you back.

The Dark Lord was the most heartbroken however, you see he lost the one person he truly loved, the one person who loved him as well and didn't fear him. It was his broken heart that turned him into the state he is now, not alive, but not dead, with your love you could bring him back and then there would be hell to pay." Snape smiles slightly. "He is still in Malfoy Manor waiting for the day of your return.

I presume you already know what happened to your mother, life in Azkaban. And as for your father however he almost met his end at Lily's house due to Dumbledore showing up, he narrowly escaped with his life.

He's now at Malfoy Manor as well, broken hearted and un whole without his beloved wife and daughter. Lily on the other hand was murdered by Dumbledore's hand and Harry almost was a well.

It was Dumbledore not The Dark Lord who gave Harry that scar." He stops and I can tell that is end of the story, my mind is reeling, and my anger is seething. "If you wish I can remove the memory and glamour charm the Order place on you." He asks me staring at my intent face. "If you wouldn't mind professor, I'd really appreciate that" I tell him full of determination.

He performs the spell and my mind begins to burn, all the memories he said were true, I see myself a little girl with my mother's crazy black curls and my father's right blue eyes, with Draco his hair simmering in the sun. I see the birthday Prof- no Uncle Sev was talking about and I feel my hatred burn even deeper. How dare they steal me away from my family, they loved me.

The Dark Lord loved me and for some reason that thought warmed me to my very core.

I remember all the things me and my parents used to do together, they would play with me and sing me to sleep, they would read to me. God, I miss them so much. feel Uncle Sev tap my shoulder and I can see he conjured a mirror for me, and I see how I'm supposed to look.

I still have my mother's curls from when I was little, but they're now down to my waist, I have pale white skin, blood red lips, perfect teeth, a slender body and big bright blue eyes. I look in awe as I remember my mother always told me I was blessed to have his eyes as opposed to hers.

"Uncle Sev, could you bring Dray here? I really miss him" I tell my uncle as I give him a huge hug.

He stokes my hair holding back tears. "As you wish Hermione" he says and he leaves the room only for a second then returns with Draco, upon seeing me he runs to me and engulfs me into the biggest hug ever "Oh Mione I thought I lost you, it was all my fault" He says as he keeps squeezing me. "No, my dragon you did everything you could, it's okay" I tell him as I squeeze back.

"I've been so awful to you; how can you forgive me?" He asks me not wanting to pull away but wanting to look at my face. "Because Dragon, I know what kind of person you truly are and remember I already forgave you, we had study sessions together and even sat together In some classes, also we're family, I could never say mad at you" I

tell him looking into his stormy gray eyes and seeing a huge weight lifted out of them, seeing years of self-pity and longing being replaced with an unmistakable joy.

I look at Uncle Sev and see him still holding back tears, he looks so happy, his smile is the widest I've ever seen it to be. "If you would like dear, I can floo us to Malfoy Manor and you can see your father? And your Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, and perhaps maybe The Dark Lord if you're up for it if not I'm sure they would all understand" He trails away softly.

I know he really wants me to go, I could hear it in his voice. "I'd love that Uncle Sev" I tell him and it's the truth, I really miss my family. I miss the Dark Lord. I t goes to show how much this changed me, here I was happy, no, elated that I would be seeing The Dark Lord, Tom, in just a few short minutes.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you all for waiting another chapter should be up by tonight. I tried to make it long. I hope yo all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will have a nice family reunion, and the order + Harry, Ron and Ginny found out.**

 **R &R**

 **XOXO**

 **~Bellatrix**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NO PROFIT WAS MADE OFF OF THIS. ALL CHARCTERS ARE OOC. THIS IS AN AU.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Recap

* * *

"If you would like dear, I can floo us to Malfoy Manor and you can see your father? And your Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, and perhaps maybe The Dark Lord if you're up for it if not I'm sure they would all understand" He trails away softly.

I know he really wants me to go, I could hear it in his voice. "I'd love that Uncle Sev" I tell him and it's the truth, I really mis my family. I miss the Dark Lord.

* * *

This Time

* * *

As we enter Malfoy Manor, I instantly recognize the living room. My aunt Cissy comes running in "Severus what are you doing here you know the Dark Lord does not want to be-" She broke off mid-sentence staring directly at me.

"Is. Is this her Severus?" She asks him breathless and confused. "Yes Narcissa, this is your niece, Hermione." As soon as he finishes, she flings herself at me and squeezes me harder than Dray and Uncle Sev did. "Oh, my dear niece, I've, we've missed you so much. Lucius, James get in here" she yells the last part and we hear the two men make their way to the room where we were and as soon as my father lays eyes on me I scramble out of my Aunts arms and jump into my fathers,

I'm crying now but I realize I'm not the only one. "My little girl" He struggles out between sobs. "I thought he killed you. Thank Salazar you're alive." "Father" I say while I'm still in his arms "Why did you abandon Harry, why did you let him grow up with those monsters.

I know you didn't care for Lily but he's still your son" as I finish my father pulls away from me with a sadden look on his face. "Hermione, I can't love Harry no matter what. You see" He hesitates "I'm a Veela and your mother is my mate and when Dumbledore forced me to conceive a son with Lily to complete his prophecy, it went against what all Veela's stand for. It made me hate both him and her. Also, from what I hear from Draco, Harry isn't very nice to you, nor is his best bud Ron for that matter. Draco tells us they're always making you cry or lashing out at you for trying to do the right thing." He finishes in a huff of anger and I realize he's right, they aren't the best people to keep in my life.

That thought makes me want to cry however and Uncle Sev notices this "Narcissa, what room is The Dark Lord in, I think it's prudent for them to see each other, him especially to see her" he says quickly, probably worried I'll start crying.

But now that I think about it, I realize he's right I need to him. Aunt Cissy nods and leads me and only me, against the protests of my father who wanted to stay with me, she opens the door and we hear a voice say "Who dares disturbs me" He murmurs hatefully "My Lord, we have the girl. My Niece the Dark Princess, your Beloved has been brought back to us" She exclaims joyfully but with a tint of fear at her Lord.

Suddenly the chair turns around and I see the most beautiful human sitting there, he matches the man in my memories, also Ginny's description of Tom Riddle. I step forward before either of them says another word. I extend my hand to touch him his eyes widen as he sees its truly me "My dearest" He shouts with joy he jumps up and hugs me while spinning me around which made him laugh as well.

It was a beautiful laugh, like music to my ears. "Narcissa get Severus, he can do the spell and I can be back fully" He exclaimed full of life and joy. "I thought I'd never see you again My Dearest Love, I lost all hope though I'll admit." He told me when he sat me down on the chair beside me.

He was looking at me like a lover looks at his mate, thinking of this I start to blush uncontrolledly and for a moment he looks concerned. "Dearest, what's wrong?" He says but I'm saved from answering by Uncle Sev, Aunt Cissy and Father coming in to do the spell, as they start everything goes black and I hear a scream.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

* * *

I awake to five people surrounding me each face looking worried, but the only one I saw was Tom, who looked like he was in anguish. "Tom, are you okay?" I say to him as if he was the one who had just passed out rather than me.

"Are you Mia trezoreto?" he questioned back, now that I think about there's something different in his eyes, "What was it you called me?" I asked him to want to focus my confusion on something other than what's going on. "It means My treasure in Esperanto" He smiled slightly and then that's when I realized what was different, his eyes had gone from dazzling emerald to a smoldering grey with little flecks of green in them.

I wonder why they changed. "Fragolina" My father starts, and I remember him calling me that when I was a girl, it means "little Strawberry" in Italian he used to joke that if I ate to many I would turn into a strawberry. "You came into your inheritance a year early, because your mate is fully back." He finishes and it hits me.

That's why his eyes changed, why since I've gotten my memories back, I've had a painful desire to be with him, be near him. "I'm sorry to interrupt My Lord, but the children need to get back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is getting suspicious." Uncle Sev tells my mate and I see anger, Pain and desperate longing flash in his eyes all in the span of a second, before he looked at Uncle Sev and nodded.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "We will become bonded next time we see each other Cariño, I'll send you an owl within the hour, I promise." He said and when he finished, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I laughed as I saw the look on everyone's faces especially my father. "Alright Tom" I saw quietly, still looking at my father and seeing the hurt and anger in his eyes. "Uncle Sev, before we leave can I have a moment with my Father?" I asked him imploringly, hoping he said yes.

"Fine, but make it quick Dark Princess, we must be going." I thank him and pull my father into another room casting one last desirous look at Tom. "I'm really sorry about earlier dad, I was just caught up in my emotions." I tell him whilst looking at the floor. "I knew something bad was going to happen that night, that's why I had my best friend Sirius be godfather of Harry, I wanted him to still have a father figure without me having to be there, I can't love him and I fear I would just mess up his emotional state." He trails off, and I feel terrible.

I brought back all these memories. "I'm really sorry for bringing this all up." I tell him finally getting the courage to look him in his eyes. "No, don't apologize I am so happy to have you back Hermione, I know your mom would be as well" His look saddens when he mentions my mother, "Do you miss her Dad?" I ask him, looking into his Bright Blue eyes. "Every single day" He admits, just then Uncle Sev came in telling me we really need to go. I hug my father goodbye and he also promise's me a letter within the hour.

* * *

 **Back at Hogwarts**

* * *

"Ah there you are Severus; we've been waiting for you and her" Dumbledore says, and I can feel Uncle Sev's confusion. "What do you mean us?" He asks matching the Headmasters tone. "Why me, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, we've been waiting for Ms. Granger her friends have been worried about her, and are confused as am I to this whole situation that happened in your potions class, care to explain?" He asks the Potions Master who makes his face bland and tells the Headmaster everything that happened minus us leaving the castle.

As he's telling the headmaster, when it gets to the part of my parentage Harry and Ron fly off the handle just like I predicted. "THY'RE LYING, MY FATHER WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON MY MOTHER HE LOVED HER AND HE LOVED ME. HE'S DEAD" Harry started yelling at the same time Ron did.

However Ron had other things to say "YOUR MOTHER IS BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, YOU'RE DEATH EATER SCUM JUST LIKE MALFOY." That was hurtful, and when I heard what they both had to say my father's words came back to me

"Also, from what I hear from Draco, Harry isn't very nice to you, nor is his best bud Ron for that matter. Draco tells us they're always making you cry or lashing out at you for trying to do the right thing"

I realize he's right, I can understand Harry's view to an extent, but Ron is supposed to be my friend as well. "Well what do you have to say for yourself Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked me as if I was the one at fault here and that my blood boil and I was seething with anger, I can see Draco visibly shaking with anger. "Headmaster, my last is Black, not Granger" I tell him through my clenched jaw trying to control my temper.

"And the only thing I have to say for myself is that I wish to be transferred into Slytherin at least no one in there will call me death Eater scum." I tell him with a withering gaze at Ronald. "That's because everyone in there is already Death Eater Scum" Ron mummed, and I had to physically restrain Draco.

Harry's face however softened as he thought this over, and he looked to me questioningly. "Do you have memories of him?" He asked me trying to hide the longing in his voice. "Five years' worth Harry, maybe we could talk about him sometime?" I ask him, my voice matching his I hope I don't lose him over this.

I can handle losing Ron, but Harry is family no matter the circumstances of his birth. "I'd like that Hermione" He finally answers, Ron however does not look pleased at this exchange, but held his tongue for now. "Draco, please escort Ms. Black to the Slytherin, I'll collect her stuff, make her feel welcome." Uncle Sev gives him explicit orders and he follows them doing just that.

When we reached the Common Room, Draco introduced me to everyone. "Listen you lot, this is my cousin Hermione Black, she's the daughter of Bellatrix and James Black, you all remember Snape telling us about her, she is your Dark Queen. She is the Dark Lords consort and you will treat her as such." he ends on a threat.

"Thanks Dragon, did Uncle Sev really tell all the Slytherins about me?" I question him feeling semi special. "Of course, he did, if we ever found you us Slytherins needed to know who you are. He tells us each year, mainly due to the first years." He tells me while grinning just then three Slytherins came over to see us.

"Hello there Stellina" I recognized him as Blaize Zambini a smooth-talking Italian. "You feeling okay there Dark Princess? You look a little worse for wear" The other flirtatious Slytherin Theodore Nott came over and stood on the other side of me. "Stop flirting with your future Queen, silly boys. Really though are you okay Princess?" Pansy Parkson asked me very worriedly and I felt overwhelmed at all of them being worried about me.

"I'm fine just very tired" I turn and look at my cousin "Mind if I go lay down Dray?" I'm so exhausted I can hardly move anymore, yet before I went up, I noticed an owl with two letters, and I feel the exhaustion lift from me and replaced by a sense of joy. I hurriedly go and get the letters, pay the owl and jump into an armchair to read the letters, I started with the one from my Father.

* * *

Mia Kara

I hope you are settling into Slytherin alright, Severus told us how you kind of stood up to Dumbledore, that is bloody fantastic you truly have your mother's spirit. I also heard that Harry asked about me. I think it would be nice for the two of you to bond over this. I'll write more later. Play Nith the other kids. Your Aunt and Uncle send their love to you and Draco.

All My Love

James Potter

* * *

I'm glad he thinks it'll be a good idea for me and Harry to bond over this, now onto my Mate's letter.

* * *

My Dearest, Schatje

Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow creeps in this petty piece from day to day, I hope you'll understand my reference to a Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play. Even though it's only been at least an hour I miss you terribly Mia amato. I have decided with Severus to bring you to see me tomorrow after dinner you are to go directly to his chambers, the sooner I see you and mate with you the better we'll both feel. I have also heard that you told Dumbledore you wanted to be in Slytherin, I'm joyous about that you were meant to be a Slytherin from the day you were born. I know it's late, so this is all for now. Sweet Dreams Amor may your rest be plentiful, because you won't be getting any tomorrow.

Your Beloved

Tom

* * *

I clutch his letter close to my chest, inhaling his scent off the letter. I felt so honored to be his beloved, whoever I used to be I am not that girl anymore, I am Hermione Black, The Dark Queen, The Dark Lords Beloved., and I love it.

* * *

 **A/N Two chapters in one day, I hope you guys enjoy them. For some of the terms of** **Endearments** **I tried to explain them in the story, if you have any questions over them pm me if you wish. If you have any suggestions, anything you wanna see you can also pm me. Also the first half of Tom's letter to Hermione is from the song "Take a break" From Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miaranda. No profit was made off of that song by me.**

 **R &R**

 **XOXO**

 **~Bellatrix**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL CHARCTERS ARE OOC. THIS IS AN AU FIC**

* * *

Recap

* * *

I clutch his letter close to my chest, inhaling his scent off the letter.

I felt so honored to be his beloved, whoever I used to be I am not that girl anymore,

I am Hermione Black, The Dark Queen, The Dark Lords Beloved, and I love it.

* * *

 **This Time**

* * *

Dawn came too early for my liking, probably because I was woken up to Pansy jumping on me, telling me that Snape has requested my presence at once.

I sigh and quickly get dressed, loving how much better the Slytherin Robes fit me.

Also loving the fact that my hair took way less time to do now that I was not longer Hermione Granger.

Leaving the Common Room, promising Draco I'd see him at breakfast.

As I make my way to uncle Sev's private rooms I find my thoughts drifting back to my Mate's letter.

I'm his beloved, Fate has chosen me to be the one to be the most powerful wizards other half.

"Ah, Mione, how did you sleep?" Uncle Sev asks when I arrive. I'm glad he decided to do that potion in class.

"Alright, though Pansy is the Devil herself, she practically killed me trying to wake me up" I tell him with a small smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you read the Dark Lords letter; you are to come directly to my rooms after dinner. Do you understand?" He looked at me inquiringly, probably wondering what I'm thinking at this moment. How I feel that I am the Mate of the Dark Lord.

"I understand Uncle Sev. Was that all?" He looks as if he wants to say more.

"Are the other Slytherins treating you well?" He asks cracking a tiny smile.

"Really quite nice actually, Draco told them all last night about who I was, and I've hardly seen them today bit Pansy, Theo and Blaise are quite entertaining, if not flirts" I giggle as I remember last night.

Uncle Sev's eyes darken but he smiles. "Better not let The Dark Lord hear that, he might not find it as funny. Especially after you two have bonded." He's right, he may be My Tom, but he is still the most fearsome Dark Lord, Their Master.

"I won't" I whisper. "Alright, well you better get to the Great Hall for a quick meal, after that you have double potions with the Gryffindors today." He winks as we say goodbye and I race to make my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco looking reviled that I finally made it. I could see he had saved me some food and I beamed at him gratefully. Despite being my enemy for years Draco still is the sweet little dragon I Remember from my childhood.

"Thank you, Dragon," I whisper to him as I sit down, and he smiles back at me obviously pleased I called Him Dragon.

"You look like you barley slept Cariño. You feeling okay?" Blaise asks me poking my shoulder. Theo nods his head in front of me, so I know he wholeheartedly agrees with Blaise that I look like I barley slept.

"Leave her alone boys, she still looks better than the both of you combined." She pauses to look at me while the boys both had looks of deep woundedness.

"In all honesty however Mione, did you even really sleep?" She takes a real good look at me and now the boys are trying not to laugh.

"I mean a bit yeah. Truth be told I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything. More memories keep coming back. Like for instance I remembered last night that the five of us were best friends when we were little."

I look at them all, their faces all suddenly morose.

"We were close, like a family" Pansy looked at me with tears in her eyes. The boys' eyes also looked slightly watery.

Out of the corner of my eye however I saw Harry approaching the Slytherin table and I excused myself with quick smile to my friends and a look of reassurance to Uncle Sev at the staff table.

"You look well" He commented awkwardly as if not knowing how to make conversation with me.

"Fat chance" I said with a little laugh trying to put his mind at ease.

"I hardly slept" His eyes bore into mine and I could see he had hardly slept as well.

This was a little weird, instead of being Harry Potters Muggleborn best friend she was now his pureblood half-sister.

The product (In his eyes) an affair James had with Death Eater Scum. Hopefully he still accepted me, if not as his sister just yet. At least as his best friend again.

"I was wondering if we could talk about my, uh I mean Father?" He hesitated on saying the word our.

I knew he still was having trouble processing this information.

If truth be told it is a big change from despised Know-it-all Gryffindor to Slytherin Princess.

"I'd like that Harry" I look at him and try to let him know that I truly mean that. He looked at me desperately and I knew what his first question would be.

"What's he like Hermione? Is like everyone says? Is he heroic? Kind? Brave? Do we really look so similar" He looks at me so hopefully that I almost felt pity?

"You guys could be twins, He's very loving and kind. He was a great Father till I was stolen" I trial off awkwardly.

At least I knew him. Harry barely remembered him. "Did he love my mother Hermione?" he looked me dead in the eyes, and he looked at me as I he wanted me to say yes.

I could tell by one look he wanted me to say that his father was the Noble hero they all thought.

I couldn't lie to him though. "Harry, James Potter was a Veela, and my mother Bellatrix Black is his mate. He was forced to be with your mother. Dumbledore forced it so you would be born, and the prophecy would come true." All the words came tumbling out and I could see hatred in his emerald green eyes.

Hatred for me.

For our father.

For everyone.

"Your lying" His voice came out in a quiet whisper.

It felt worse than hearing him scream at him at me.

"I'm not Harry" I looked at him pleading with my eyes for him to believe me.

I desperately want him to still be my friend. We're family for Salazar Sakes.

"Ron was right, you're death eater scum, just like your mother"

"Harry!?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SLYTHERIN SCUM"

And with that he storms off, and I make my way to potions.

My mind wandered all day though. The more I think about it, I believe it's better if me and Harry aren't friends, I mean after all I'm the mate to the Wizard he believes killed mother.

The Dark side needs to win this war. No matter who suffers.

After Dinner I rush down to Uncle Sev's rooms and go to my love.

"Ah, Niece, how's school?" Uncle Lucius asks me as I arrive Via Floo.

"Not too bad, though" I look at my father

"We need to talk after if that's okay Daddy?" I look at him and he seems to notice that somethings wrong.

"Of course, love" He takes in my appearance and points to the room I visited last time.

"He's in there Dear. He's been waiting" My father gives me a knowing smile. I basically run to my dearest.

I knock on the door timidly.

"Enter" He says dangerously

"Tom?" I call as I enter so he knows it's me.

He immediately jumps up and runs to hold me.

"Mia trezoreto, at last. I've missed you" he tells me as he strokes my hair.

"Tom" I laugh "It's been one day" He rolls his eyes and chuckles softly.

"Whatever, are you ready for tonight?" He looks as if knowing that this will be my first time.

"I'm ready beloved, don't worry" I tell him placing my hand on his shoulder and look into his eyes.

I saw his eyes glow as I called him my Beloved. He raises his wand and places a silencing charm on the room, and I start blushing.

I'd never admit it, but I was nervous as hell.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter there will be a steamy smut scene, Hermione will tell James how things went down with Harry.**

 **R &R**

 **XOXO**

 **~Bellatrix**


End file.
